motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America: Civil War
'' Captain America: Civil War'' is a 2016 American superhero film directed by Anthony and Joe Russo. It is a sequel to ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' and ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' and the thirteenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film was produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was released on May 6, 2016. Plot In 1991, the brainwashed super-soldier James "Bucky" Barnes is dispatched from a Hydra base in Siberia to intercept an automobile carrying a case of super-soldier serum. In the present day, approximately one year after Ultron's defeat in the nation of Sokovia at the hands of the Avengers, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, and Wanda Maximoff stop Brock Rumlow from stealing a biological weapon from a lab in Lagos. Hoping to kill Rogers, Rumlow blows himself up. Maximoff, using telekinesis, throws the explosion into the sky, but it ends up damaging a nearby building and kills several Wakandan humanitarian workers. U.S. Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross informs the Avengers that the United Nations (UN) is preparing to pass the Sokovia Accords, which will establish a UN panel to oversee and control the team. The Avengers are divided: Tony Stark supports oversight because of his role in creating Ultron and the devastation of Sokovia, while Rogers has more faith in his own judgement rather than that of a government. Barnes old Hydra handler is tracked and killed by Helmut Zemo, who steals a book containing the trigger words that activate Barnes' brainwashing. At a conference in Vienna where the accords are being ratified, a bomb kills King T'Chaka of Wakanda. Security footage indicates the bomber is Barnes, whom T'Chaka's son, T'Challa, vows to kill.Sharon Carter informs Rogers of Barnes' whereabouts and the authorities' intentions to kill him. Rogers decides to bring Barnes in himself out of the latter being his childhood friend and war comrade. Rogers and Wilson track Barnes to Bucharest and attempt to protect him from T'Challa and the authorities, but all four of them are apprehended. Zemo impersonates a psychiatrist sent to interview Barnes and recites the words to make Barnes obey him. He questions Barnes, then sends him on a rampage to cover his own escape. Rogers stops Barnes and sneaks him away. Barnes eventually regains his senses and explains that Zemo is the real Vienna bomber and wanted the location of the Siberian Hydra base, where other brainwashed "Winter Soldiers" are kept in cryogenic stasis. Rogers and Wilson, unwilling to wait for authorization to apprehend Zemo, go rogue, and recruit Maximoff, Clint Barton, and Scott Lang to their cause. Starm, with Ross' permission, assembles a team composed of Romanoff, T'Challa, James Rhodes, Vision, and Peter Parker to capture the renegades. Stark's team intercept's Rogers' group at Leipzig/Halle Airport, where they fight until Romanoff allows Rogers and Barnes to escape. The rest of Rogers' team is captured and detained at the raft prison, while Rhodes is partially paralyzed after being inadvertently shot down by Vision, and Romanoff goes into exile. Stark discovers evidence that Barnes was framed by Zemo and convinces Wilson to give him Roger's destination. Stark then goes to the Siberian Hydra facility without informing Ross and strikes a truce with Rogers and Barnes, unaware that T'Challa has secretly followed them. The threesome find that the other super-soldiers have been killed by Zemo, who then shows them footage that reveals that the automobile Barnes had intercepted in 1991 contained Stark's parents, whom Barnes subsequently killed. Stark turns on them both, enraged that Rogers kept this from him. After an intense fight, in which Stark manages to dismember Barnes' robotic arm, Rogers finally manages to disable Stark's armor and departs with Barnes, leaving his shield behind. Satisfied that he has avenged his family's deaths in Sokovia from the Avengers by irreparably fracturing them, Zemo attempts to commit suicide, but is stopped by T'Challa and taken to the authorities. In the aftermath, Stark provides Rhodes with exoskeletal leg braces that allow him to walk again, while Rogers breaks his allies out of the Raft. In a mid-credits scene, Barnes is granted asylum in Wakanda and chooses to return to cryogenic sleep until a cure for his brainwashing is found. In a post-credits scene, Parker tests a new gadget Stark had built for him. Cast * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/ Captain America * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/ Iron Man * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/ Winter Soldier * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/ Falcon * Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/ War Machine * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/ Hawkeye * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/ Black Panther * Paul Bettany as Vision * Elizabeth Olson as Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/ Ant-Man * Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/ Spider-Man * Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/ Crossbones * William Hurt as Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross * Daniel Bruhl as Helmut Zemo * John Slattery as Howard Stakr * Kerry Condon as the voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Martin Freeman as Everett K. Ross * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * Alfre Woodard as Miriam Sharpe Category:Films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:Action films Category:Superhero films Category:Marvel Studios films Category:Disney films Category:Sequels Category:Crossovers Category:2010s films Category:2016 films